Glass is the preferred material for the manufacture of a syringe body since it can withstand the high heat of sterilization, is extremely dense and nonabsorbent, emits no chemicals as it ages, changes little in property as it ages, and is relatively cheap. Thus a syringe body normally is formed as a tube section having smoothed and finished ends.
Such a glass tube section is produced by cutting up an elongated glass tube. The tube itself can be relatively long and is supplied in bulk, often with somewhat damaged ends.